GoodBye For The Summer
by Emerald Lilie
Summary: Draco and Ginny say good-bye on the train while her brothers ease drop


A/N: Once again another idea that struck me in bed. It took about a day to get to it though and by that time some of the original idea had faded. And as all things it changes again when leaving your head and actually being recorded down. It's kind of choppy the whole way through and it kind of just stops at the end, I didn't really know how to continue as I had already got down what I wanted to so stopping seemed like a good thing. Like now. I got the title from the song - Sealed With A Kiss by Gary Lewis and the Playboys. I've added the lyrics at the bottom in case you are not familiar with it. WARNING! Has NOT been betaed! Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the original stories they were derived from. I just borrowed them. ;p I also do not own the song.  
  
*Good-bye For The Summer*  
  
Mrs. Weasley was waiting with Fred and George on platform 9 and 3/4 for the children to disembark from the train after their tumultuous sixth and fifth year. Thank Merlin Ginny wasn't involved in that last bit. She thought as her hand went unconsciously to the letter in her pocket she had received two days before. There they were, three of them at least. They saw her and waved, they were smiling which meant the train ride home was at least pleasant. They gathered around her and said what was cordial and necessary to her and the twins and she broke all their restraints by gathering them in a hug. It was a few more moments watching all the weight of the year leaving them that she noticed her missing daughter.  
  
"Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Probably still trying to get her trunk down." Said her youngest son in a somewhat sour tone. "Didn't want any help, wanted to do it on her own."  
  
"Well we should be leaving soon. I don't want to be the last ones on the platform. Fred, George, go help your sister. Harry dear, Hermione why don't you go on through don't wait around here." Her voice held the note of fear that every one felt at her words and Ron silently cursed Ginny for taking so long. As Harry and Hermione disappeared off the platform Fred and George entered the almost empty train.  
  
"Spilt up?" Fred suggested and George nodded and they went up and down the train checking compartments.  
  
George entered the last car thinking that Fred must of already found her at the front of the train when he heard his little sisters' matured voice coming from the last compartment on the side that didn't exit onto the platform. He was about to speak when he realised she wasn't alone, and what she was saying to this person. All of a sudden it became important to remain quiet, and he silently cursed Ron for not paying closer attention to their sister and what she was doing. Didn't want any help getting her trunk, and I'm a hippogriff. Wanted to say good-bye to her boyfriend without the family watching.  
  
He crept silently to the compartment, ready to slide open the door and surprise them, there was just enough open room to fit his fingers. His hand was reaching for the door when he recognised the other voice and the world stopped.  
  
"I...I don't know what will happen this summer. I don't believe mother would allow them, but I may not get a choice, what with father free again. No matter what though, this was the best year of my life. I want you to know that, in case-- in case I can't say it to you next year. You were-are the best thing that has ever happened to me, the most important! And...."  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Gods Ginny, I don't want this to end, I don't want to get off this train and go back there! What if-- what if we just stay here, right here and refuse to get off, and we'll be right here when the train goes back to school?"  
  
"Well, I do like the plan, but it has three minor flaws."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"My brothers, my parents, your parents. Eventually they'll start looking for us, sooner rather than later, and then they'll find us here, together. And.... Oh Draco, I don't want to think what they would do to us!"  
  
"I won't let them hurt you!"  
  
"I was thinking of how much they would hurt you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I mean, you have been turned into the semblance of a slug for the past two years, what they would do... it would be a lot worse."  
  
George grinned at his little sisters honestly, and then caught himself wondering why he hadn't done anything yet. Because it was just voices, might not be the same Ginny and Draco. Denial is a beautiful thing he thought as he eased closer to the compartment and looked in the partially open door. Denial was a beautiful thing he thought as he saw his sister, much grown up since he saw her last, wrapped in the arms of the prat he had beaten on the quidditch pitch last year, well two years ago, he also had grown.  
  
"What if they knew? I mean what if we go out there right now and tell them all together. What would happen?"  
  
"I..I don't know." Ginny looked at him with confusion for a moment, then. "You would tell them? You would go out there with me right now and tell them?"  
  
"I know I don't want to lose you. What I don't know is how not too. I don't believe I could face your family though, not after all the things I've said about them. Oh Merlin Ginny, all the things I've said about your family!"  
  
"We've already had this discussion Dear. And I don't think it would be the best thing to tell them right now, it would give them both an entire summer to try and make us not believe what we already know."  
  
She turned her head into his chest, and he pulled her closer lowering his head down so his lips were beside her ear. His voice was soft but strong and sure, and George heard him clearly.  
  
"I love you Ginny Weasley."  
  
She pulled back and looked up at him, knowing he was telling the truth.  
  
"I love you too Draco Malfoy."  
  
And she flung herself back into his arms and pressed her lips onto his.  
  
"Merlin's beard." George heard his own voice whisper beside his ear and started when he realised it was his brother beside him watching and listening to the same thing he was.  
  
"I'd better go, before they come looking for me."  
  
"Okay." Draco and Ginny stood silently, holding and looking at each other for another moment.  
  
George knew this was dangerous, knew any minute now his mother would send Ron or come herself. He faced his twin, who seemed to of had the same idea, they silently moved back from the door and entered the compartment across the passageway. Closing the door enough so that they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"My trunk is near the front."  
  
"Okay." The brothers knew she had kissed him again, then the door slid open and they heard one person exist and start walking up the passageway. They waited until they were sure he had left the car and gave it a few more moments for their sister's sake. When they heard her moving her trunk they slide back the door and pounced on her.  
  
"So there she is, doing it all on her own."  
  
"Well if she were any good at it she would of been off the train ages ago with everyone else."  
  
"Shall we help her then?"  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a wise idea, she mi-"  
  
"Will you two just shut-up and help me already?"  
  
"She speaks!"  
  
"No hello brothers' dearest, so good to see you again."  
  
"Fred, George, ... please."  
  
"Well then how can we refuse?"  
  
"No possible way."  
  
Molly Weasley watched as her twin boys carried her daughters' trunk out of the last compartment of the entire train, with her girl following close behind. She had grown this last year, Molly could tell. And she didn't seem as cheerful as when she usually got off the train, in fact she didn't look to her mother at first she looked up the train and out into the people still on the platform stopping her scan for just a moment before finding her mother instantly. Molly looked to where she thought her daughters' gaze had stopped and knew she must of been mistaken about the entire thing when she saw the lone figure of Narcissa Malfoy, straight back, head held high, or at least level, and calm expression on her face, as if she couldn't hear the people that had been whispering around her.  
  
Molly shook her head, as if to clear away the thoughts, and wondered vaguely where the boy was when she held her daughter to her.  
  
"Too bad the git didn't give us a reason to curse him this year." She heard Ron say as she looked back to the train and saw, what up until then she would call the image of his father but looking at him she saw he resembled his mother more in his demeanour and manner than his father ever could. She also felt Ginny stiffen slightly in her arms. When she looked back at the grown boy she had a feeling he had just turned his eyes from her and her family and was walking toward his mother as a path cleared for them. "Didn't see him most of the ride actually. Made it better really."  
  
"Let's go home dears."  
  
~*~*~*~ Sealed With A Kiss  
  
'Tho we gotta say goodbye for the summer  
  
Darling I promise you this  
  
I'll send you all my love every day in a letter  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
  
Guess it's gonna be a cold lonely summer  
  
But I'll fill the emptiness  
  
I'll send you all my love every day in a letter  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
  
I'll see you in the sunlight  
  
I'll hear your voice everywhere  
  
I'll run to tenderly hold you  
  
But darling you won't be there  
  
I don't wanna say goodbye for the summer  
  
Knowing the love we'll miss  
  
Oh let us make a pledge to meet in September  
  
And seal it with a kiss  
  
Guess it's gonna be a cold lonely summer  
  
But I'll fill the emptiness  
  
I'll send you all my love every day in a letter  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
  
Sealed with a kiss 


End file.
